Worth It
by lit-fan-001
Summary: How 6.08 could have happened. It's not very original or groundbreaking. But give it a chance. It's my first ff, so be nice! LITERATI Is there anything else? Sequel UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, so please… be kind. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but keep this in mind. I am a fifteen year old girl who is _already_ in therapy so keep your bashing to a minimum. **

**Alrighty-then. This is my version of 6.08. It's not very original, nothing groundbreaking. Just a bit of fluff I had floating around my head. So , uh, take it as it is; digest it; soak it in. Then, use it as you will.**

**Starts off when Jess is yelling at Rory.**

**RJRJRJRJRJ**

**"**What the hell is going on?" Jess yelled at her.

Rory thought to herself, trying to figure out a reason. "I told you, he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now-"

Interrupting her, Jess said vigorously, "I mean, with you! What's going on with you?" He sounded as if he truly wanted to understand.

Rory tried to act stupid, knowing all along that Jess knew her better than that. "What do you mean?"

Of course he saw through her _act_ at once (as Rory knew he would.) "You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you."

Quickly, she replied, "I don't know."

Jess didn't believe her for a second. "What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale - why did you drop out of Yale?"

She was becoming uncomfortable, and Jess knew it. But this was the only way he knew to reach her. Rory cried, "It's complicated!"

"It's not! It's not complicated!"

Angrily, she replied, "You don't know!"

He was sick and tired of her excuses. "This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!"

"You caught him on a bad night."

Jess became angry (at least, angrier than he had been). "This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?"

Rory wrapped her arms around herself, thinking, and then said back, "I don't know." A little more quietly, she repeated, "I don't know."

He started to feel a bit bad about the way he had yelled at her. "Okay, uh. Maybe, maybe we'll catch up at a better time." He touched her elbow, a friendly gesture. Turning around toward the exit, he started to walk to his car. But, then he glanced back. "Happy birthday, by the way," he stated. "Wasn't that a couple weeks ago? Your birthday?"

All Rory could do was stare into his chocolate eyes, feeling the whole time that they were x-raying her. Again he turned back to his car. But this time was different. This time, something in Rory snapped.

"Jess, wait!"

He spun around and said in a defeated voice (but Rory couldn't help hearing what she thought was a small bit of hopefulness), "What?"

"I," she stumbled around, as if looking for the words to say. "I- you're- you were," she paused, "You're right."

His eyes almost lit up. His voice was now much happier than before, "What did you say?"

"I said," Rory was starting to feel a bit bolder so she took a step towards him, "You are right." She took another step. "This isn't me. And you _do_ know me. _You_ know me better than anyone."

"Except your mother," he said with a small smile.

"Almost as much," she stated, again taking another step.

This time when Jess spoke, he also took a step. "What are you going to do now?"

"I want to get away," Rory said, her final step making the gap between them about a foot. "Could you suggest somewhere."

Then he closed the gap between them. "I know a place," he said softly. Taking her hands in his, he leaned in. Their lips met, and it was if they'd never been apart. It was a soft kiss, passionate without needing to really be passionate; filled with care. Rory had never experienced a kiss like this with Logan. All their kisses were strictly plastic, never with any substance. With Jess, she felt… something she couldn't quite explain. As she broke away, she gazed intently at his eyes and found the word she was looking for: love. She leaned in again and captured his lips with her own. This time, Rory put all of her newfound love (really, it had always been there) into the kiss. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He obliged and for a moment, the two forgot that there was anyone else in the world.

"What the hell!" Logan's voice rang out in the silence of the evening, ruining this moment between Jess and Rory. He jerked Rory away from Jess. Gripping her arm as if she was the last turkey leg at Thanksgiving dinner, he yelled at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rory looked up into his cold eyes, "Let go of me, Logan. We're over."

"Like hell we are!" With that he started dragging her back to his car.

Jess came up behind him and forcefully pulled Logan away from her. "Dude, relax." A bit of the sarcasm, a thing that Rory loved about him, was making its way into Jess' voice. He wasn't expecting what Logan did next.

Jess barely had time to duck when Logan's fist was hurtled towards him. Jess grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. "Logan, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Let me go, Jack. This doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns Rory, it concerns me." Rory couldn't help but feel a bit better when she heard Jess say this.

"Ace," Logan directed his comment towards Rory, "tell him to let me go."

"Don't call me that," Rory spat. "My name is _not_ Ace. It's Rory. Say it with me: Ror – ry! And Jess," she looked at him, "you can let him go."

"Aw, really? I was just about to have a bit of fun with Richie Rich here," Jess said jokingly.

"You mess me up in any way, and I'll have twenty lawyers all over your ass. You'll never write another book again."

Jess let go of Logan, but not before shoving him towards his car. "Get out of here."

With one final glare at Rory Logan stomped back to the silver Porsche. He got in, slammed the door, and sped away.

"Shall we?" Jess brushed himself off and took Rory's hand.

"We shall," she replied, intertwining her fingers with his and walked with him to his car, the same piece of junk he had owned while in Stars Hollow. As she got into the passenger side, she smiled to herself as the door creaked.

Once they were in, Jess started it and said, "Good as the Porsche?"

"No." Rory noticed Jess' face fall. "It's better." She leaned over to the driver's side and kissed him. As the kiss started to grow more passionate though, Jess pulled away.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her.

"I thought you knew a place," She said, flipping up the console between the passenger's and driver's seats, and sliding over next to Jess.

"I do." He wrapped his arm around her, and she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder. "It's probably closed, but I've got connections."

Three hours later, they arrived at an old coffee shop. "You know me too well."

Jess got out of the beat up hunk of metal that was his car and offered Rory his hand to help her out of the "car." He led her to the entrance of the coffee shop and knelt to reach under the worn out welcome mat right outside the door. After a few seconds of searching, he came back up with a key that, Rory assumed, opened up the door. Ten minutes later, Rory was sitting at the counter sipping the second best cup of coffee she had ever tasted.

"You know," she said mid sip, "this is good. But it's no where near Luke's coffee."

"I wouldn't know," Jess said over his herbal tea. "After living with Luke and hearing everything he's ever said about the stuff, I've been scarred for life."

"I've always wondered about that."

"About what?"

"Well," Rory started, "how does one make a fantastic cup of coffee, having never drunken the stuff before?"

"I guess that's some of Uncle Luke's magical coffee wisdom that we mere mortals will never understand."

Rory giggled, causing bubbles to form in her coffee cup. Jess looked into the face of his watch.

"We should better be going." He grabbed a pen a scrap of paper from the counter and wrote a short note to the owner. Reaching into his back pocket, her took his wallet and put a five next to the note. Rory looked at him, then looked back at her half finished cup of coffee. "_Fine_," Jess said, smirking, "five more minutes. That enough time to finish?"

"Plenty," Rory said. She tipped her head back and downed the coffee in four gulps. "Ah," she sighed. "Burned the heck out of my throat, but totally worth it."


	2. Sequel Info

Okay, so I just posted the sequel to this on here. I hope it does not disappoint. It's called "The Missing Beat."

Enjoy!

Lizzie


End file.
